In Love For A While
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: The Swiss Selection


The final of the Swiss Eurovision selection had just taken place, and Anna Rossinelli had just been told that she would be Switzerland's next entry in the Eurovision.

"Oh my gosh!" she smiled to herself, as she walked down from the stage, "This is the best day ever!"

The people in the audience clapped, as the cameramen began to pack away their cameras.

"Well then," the host said, "We have chosen! Our Eurovision song is 'In Love For A While', thank you to our audience for coming, and I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight!"

Meanwhile, outside the studio, Paolo Meneguzzi was waiting around. He looked around and saw a man standing in a golden jacket and went over to him.

"Hey," Paulo said, "Michael, isn't it?"

"Oh hey, I remember you, you're that Italian guy right?" Michael said.

"I'm not Italian, I'm Swiss," Paolo said, "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm here to congratulate our new representative," Michael said.

"What?" Paolo said, "But I'm here to do that!"

"W...Well... I can't see why we both can't-"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Anna walked out of the studio.

"Hey, Anna!" Paolo said.

"What, hey, who are you two and what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well," Paolo said, "We're here to congratulate you on being chosen to represent our country in 2011."

"Why thank you. Oh wait, I remember you, you were very good. You're the Italian guy, right?" Anna asked.

"I'm not Italian, I'm Swiss," Paolo said, "And thank you, you were good too."

"Why thank you," Anna smiled.

"Yeah, you were great back there," Michael said.

"Oh my god, wait a second!" Anna yelled, "Michael von der Heide! You were there in 2010! When the British guy with the gun came in, and the PVR! Oh my god oh my god, you've gotta tell me all about it!"

"Ah, no, come on now," Michael smiled, "We're here to congratulate you on winning the national selection, not talk about-"

"I want to be on an adventure like that!" Anna said, "To do all the cool stuff you guys did! Do you think something like that will happen in the 2011 Eurovision?"

"Well, uhm, it's always a possibility," Michael said, "You never know, Britain may try to disrupt the Eurovision yet again."

"Yeah," Anna said, "Well, I hope they do, then it's adventure time!"

"Hahaha, oh Anna," Michael said, "It wasn't much of an adventure. Well actually the PVR was, but the whole thing with Josh and the gun? No, that wasn't good."

"Oooh, so then, I'll wish for the British to try and disrupt the Eurovision without guns," Anna said.

"I think you should wish for the British to not turn up at all," Paolo said, "You know they'll only cause trouble."

"Ok ok, that's quite enough Britain bashing," Michael said, "They probably won't turn up next year anyway."

"I heard that they may try to send something," Paolo said, "The only thing that would stop them is if the European Broadcasting Agency doesn't let them in."

"The EBA aren't going to let them enter, are they?" Michael said, "Not after last year."

"Well, it's just rumours of course, but I heard that the EBA don't want to appear anti-British, so they are probably going to be allowed to enter the next Eurovision after all," Paolo said.

"Yippee!" Anna smiled, "This means that us 2011 entrants can also do something good. That's fantastic!"

"You be careful though, ok?" Paolo said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Anna said, "Don't worry about me, it's going to be a great experience!"

"I'm sure you'll do our country proud," Michael said.

"I will, I hope," Anna smiled.

"Well, I hope you'll do better than I did," Michael said, "You can't do any worse, technically."

"Oh yeah," Anna laughed, "Well, hopefully I'll be able to get into the final, as we haven't been able to in recent years."

"Yeah, I can't believe the Lovebugs didn't qualify," Paolo said, "We need to get people to vote for Switzerland like they used to."

"Well, maybe I can do that, hopefully we can still win," Anna smiled, looking up to the sky, hoping she was prepared for what was to come in 2011.


End file.
